


Observations of an Unconcerned Bus Driver

by Tolpen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't Post To Another Site, Gen, Microfic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolpen/pseuds/Tolpen
Summary: You are Pam doing some shopping in JoJa Mart™.Based on real playthrough.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Observations of an Unconcerned Bus Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted as a humorous gamer moment on several Discord servers by me. I had been told that it is "an example of excellent prose", and as such I concluded that it is worthy of archivation.  
> Not every story has to be 2K of words.

So you come to the supermarket on Friday morning and in the ice-cream isle is a poorly paid and even poorerly shaven retail worker unloading boxes of frozen pizzas, eyeing them like man who's missed out on breakfast and his contract doesn't include lunch break.  
A farmer - you know they're a farmer, because of their shoes, and also the rainbow badge on their chest which says "Farmer and Proud!" but it doesn't specify proud of what - stomps past you to the worker. Out of their pocket they pull out a chili pepper so hot that only looking at it makes your eyes burn. They force it into the worker's hand.  
The worker bites off half of the pepper. Blood starts coming from his nose, his eyes water, he's probably in a capsaicin shock. With a moved and broken voice he says that he's never tasted anything better. Wordlessly the farmer nods and leaves.  
_Ah, the young love,_ you think.


End file.
